dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
2PM
Archivo:NGN.png ¿2PM? 2PM es un grupo de Seúl, Corea del Sur. Era integrado por 7 jóvenes, sin embargo hoy en día sólo cuenta con 6, luego de la renuncia del líder JaeBum, y luego de írse de Corea. El grupo es un ambicioso proyecto del famoso productor y cantante Park Jin Young, de la agencia JYP Entertainment. Los miembros son Nichkhun, Chansung, Junsu, Taecyeon, Junho, y Wooyoung. 2PM se formo a partir de 11 miembros que se dividieron en 2, siendo 2PM Y 2AM. Carrera Pre-estreno Antes de su debut, 2 PM fue presentado en un documental llamado Hot Blood Men que fue emitido en Mnet, junto con los miembros de 2 AM. En el programa fueron presentados como aprendices de JYP en el cual eliminaron a 3 de los alumnos del grupo. Debut 2 PM debutó con su primer single "Hottest Time of the Day" y también dió a conocer un video musical de "10 de los 10." 2 p.m. hicieron su debut oficial el rendimiento en Mnet M! Cuenta, la realización titulado "10 out of 10", el 4 de septiembre del 2008. La actuacion de la canción "10 out of 10" se presento en Inkigayo SBS y Music Bank KBS. Particularmente eran conocidos por su alta energía durante sus interpretaciones o ejecuciones y los cambios sutiles a sus improvisaciones y coreografía. El 17 de octubre del 2008, 2 PM oficialmente comenzó su promoción de "Only You", otra canción fue "Hottest Time of the Day." Integrantes Archivo:2pm_113.jpg Los miembros son: JunSu, TaecYeon, NichKhun, WooYoung, JunHo, ChanSung. ☆JunSu☆ thumb|238px|JunSu *'Nombre artistíco: '''Jun Su (준수) *'Nombre real: Kim Jun-Su (김준수) *'Nickname: '''Jun K. Panda. *'Posición: Vocalista Principal *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''15 de Enero del 1988 *'Altura: 180 cm *'''Peso: 68 kg *'Tipo de sangre': A *'Educación: '''Donga escuela de arte *'Hobbies:' Coleccionar música. la danza. la moda. Componer *'Especialidades:' Cantar. escribir *'Mujer ideal:' Alguien con una bonita sonrisa *'Curiosidad: Llegó a ensayar la canción ‘This Song’ con JoKwon y SeulOng, integrantes de 2AM, durante 6 meses. Sin embargo, poco antes del estreno de los chicos, el grupo pasó por más un cambio, y JunSu fue transferido de 2AM a 2PM. thumb|left|400px|JunSu ☆TaecYeon☆ '''thumb|238px|TaecYeon *'Nombre artístico: 'Taec Yeon (택연) *'Nombre real: '''Oak Taec-yeon (옥택연) *'Nicknames: Oktaekbar/Oktaekbal. Ok Kittycat. Ok Cat. Chaneuee hyung. *'''Posición: Rapero Principal *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''27 de Diciembre del 1988 *'Altura: 185 cm *'Peso: '''76 kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'AB *'Educación: 'Dankook University *'Hobbies: 'Escuchar música. esquí. wakeboarding. hacer ejercicio. *'Especialidades: 'Cocinar *'Mujer ideal: 'Alguien que se vea bien en vaqueros thumb|left|391px|TaecYeon ☆NichKhun☆ thumb|238px|NichKhun *'Nombre artístico: 'Nichkhun *'Nombre real (coreano): 'Nichkhun Horvejkul (닉쿤) *'Nombre real (tailandes): 'Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul (นิชคุณ หรเวชกุล) *'Nicknames: 'Khun. Khunnie Boy. Khunnie Boo. Khun Ddeng. *'Posición: Vocalista *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''24 de Junio del 1988 *'Altura: 180 cm *'Peso: '''64 kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'O *'Educación: 'Los Osos High School (USA) *'Hobbies: 'Piano. Escuchar música. Ver películas. Trabajar fuera. Tomar fotos. *'Especialidades: 'Piano. acrobático. *'Mujer ideal: 'Con clase. Linda. Buena persona. thumb|left|400px|NichKhun ☆WooYoung☆ thumb|238px|WooYoung *'Nombre artístico: 'Woo Young (우영) *'Nombre real: 'Jang Woo-young (장우영) *'Nicknames: 'Boo-Uhngee (Búho) *'Posición: Vocalista *'Fecha de nacimiento: '''30 de Abril del 1989 *'Altura: 178 cm *'Peso: '''65 kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'B *'Educación: 'Seoul School for the Arts (Dance Major) *'Hobbies: 'Escuchar música. navegar por la web. *'Especialidades: 'Danza. Canto. *'Mujer ideal: '"Alguien que pueda expresarse bien. No me gustan las chicas que son buenas en el baile. Me siento como si sólo no bailaría conmigo, bailaria con otras personas. Quiero ser capaz de enseñarle a bailar. " thumb|left|400px|WooYoung ☆JunHo☆ thumb|237px|JunHo *'Nombre artístico: 'Jun Ho (준호) *'Nombre real: 'Lee Jun-Ho (이준호) *'Posición: Vocalista *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 25 de Enero del 1990 *'Altura: '''178 cm *'Peso: 67 kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''A *'Educación: 'Ho Won University (Program acting Major) *'Hobbies: 'Escuchar música. mirar videos de baile. Componer. Lectura. Leer revistas de moda. *'Especialidades: 'Beatbox. cantar. bailar. *'Mujer ideal: 'Alguien que tenga pensado tener hijos. thumb|left|400px|JunHo ☆ChanSung☆ thumb|238px|ChanSung *'Nombre artístico: 'Chan Sung (찬성) *'Nombre real: 'Hwang Chan-Sung (황찬성) *'Nicknames: 'Perry. Pwangga. *'Posición: 'Rapero. Vocalista *'Fecha de nacimiento: '11 de Febrero del 1990 *'Altura: '184 cm *'Peso: '75 kg *'Tipo de sangre: 'B *'Educación: ' *'Hobbies: 'Escuchar música. juegos. *'Especialidades: 'Tae Kwon Do. Kumdo. *'Mujer ideal: 'Alguien con unos bonitos ojos. thumb|left|389px|Chansung Discografía MINI ALBUMS thumb|left|261px '(MiniAlbum) - Hottest Time Of The Day #10 Points Out Of 10 # Only You # Angel # 10 Points Out Of 10 (Old School Version) # 10 Points Out Of 10 (Instrumental) # Only You (Inst.) Fecha de lanzamiento: 'Fué lanzado el 9 de Septiembre del 2008 thumb|left|268px '(MiniAlbum) - Time For Change #What Time Is It Now #Again & Again #Niga mibda #Doraoljido molla #Again & Again (R&B Mix) #Again & Again (Inst.) #Niga mibda (Inst.) #Doraoljido molla (Inst.) Fecha de lanzamiento: '''Fué lanzado el 16 de Abril del 2009 thumb|left|241px '''Still 2PM '('No Oficial)' #I’ll Be Back #니가 나를 떠나도 (Even If You Leave Me) #Dance Tonight #I Can’t #I Know #I’ll Be Back – Club mix '''Fecha de su próximo lanzamiento: '''12 de Octubre del 2010 SINGLES thumb|left|190px '(Single) - Only You #Only You (Winter Special) Fecha de lanzamiento: 'Fué lanzado el 12 de Diciembre del 2008 'thumb|left|191px (Single) - Tik Tok Idioma: Coreano #Tik Tok (feat. Yoon Eun Hye) Fecha de lanzamiento: 'Fué lanzado el 12 de Enero del 2010 thumb|left|200px '(Single) - Crazy4S Idioma: Coreano #Crazy4S Fecha de lanzamiento: 'Fué lanzado el 5 de Fevrero del 2010 thumb|left|196px '(Single) - Thank You Idioma: Coreano #Thank You Fecha de lanzamiento: 'Fué lanzada el 17 de Agosto del 2010 thumb|left|197px '(Single) - Fly to Seoul "Boom Boom Boom" Idioma: Coreano #Fly to Seoul 'Boom Boom Boom' Fecha de lanzamiento: 23 de Agosto del 2010 ALBUMS thumb|left|260px(Album) 01:59PM ' #My Heart # Heartbeat # 기다리다지친다 (Tired of Waiting) # 너에게미쳤었다 (I Was Crazy About You) # Gimme The Light # Back 2U # All Night Long # Heartbeat (Red Light Mix) # 10점만점에10점 (10/10) # Only you (Acoustic Mix) # Again & Again # 니가밉다 (I Hate You) (Lounge mix) # 돌아올지도몰라 (Don't Know If She Might Come Back) (Bossa Nova Mix) '''Fecha de lanzamiento: '''Fué lanzado el 10 de Noviembre del 2009 thumb|left|228px '(Album) - Don't Stop Can't Stop #Don`t Stop Can`t Stop # Without U # 마자 # 목숨을건다 # Without U (Explorer Mix) # Space 마자 Fué lanzado el 18 de Abril del 2010 SINGLES |Promocionales/Comerciales| thumb|left|195px My Color #My color Esta cancion y videoclip fué para promocionar el teléfono movil "Sansung Corby". Fecha de lanzamiento: 'Fué lanzado el 2 del Diciembre del 2009 'thumb|left|191px Open Happiness Idioma: Coreano #Open Happiness Fecha de lanzamiento: 'Fué lanzado el 16 de Febrero del 2010 'thumb|left|194px For You 'Idioma: Coreano ' #For You Esta cancion y videoclip es para promocionar el nuevo teléfono móvil: "Anycall NORi F de Samsung" Videografía thumb|500px|left|10 out of 10 - 2PM thumb|500px|right|Again & again - 2PM thumb|500px|left|Heartbeat - 2PMthumb|500px|right|My Color - 2PM thumb|500px|left|Tik Tok - 2PM thumb|right|500px|Crazy4s - 2PM thumb|500px|left|Open Happiness - 2PMthumb|500px|right|Without You - 2PM thumb|500px|left|Fly to Seoul "Boom Boom Boom" - 2PMthumb|500px|right|For You - 2PM Galería De Fotos 2pm-2pm-9907218-1280-800.jpg|Grupo 2PM_BG_by_IHEARTUJUNSU.jpg|Grupo 2pm-2pm-9907220-1280-800.jpg|Grupo a0046846_4ba384bda6f6e_dbrl1126.jpg|JunSu a0046846_4ba384c508ad5_dbrl1126.jpg|JunSu 126901~1o.jpg|JunHo 126901~3o.jpg|JunHo d0034039_4bf54763380d6.jpg|Grupo thebook_wy_4_dong2song2.jpg|WooYoung thebook_wy_5_dong2song2.jpg|WooYoung 2pm-4.jpg|Grupo 22pm.jpg|Grupo 2pm01.jpg|Grupo 2pm5.jpg|Grupo 2pm-calvin-klein-2.jpg|Grupo 100513_2pmnaked_main-460x306.jpg|Grupo 2pm-for-calvin-klein-photoshoot-in-upcoming-june-issue-of-elle.jpg|Grupo 2PM.L.png|Grupo 2PM+ 2.png|Grupo 2PM+8786.png|Grupo 2PM+091114.png|Grupo 2PM+hep.png|Grupo 2PM-12.png|Grupo 2PM.png|Grupo 2PM++DSCS.png|Grupo 2PM+100326.png|Grupo 2PM-256.png|Grupo Still 2PM 87.PNG|Chansung j.PNG|JunSu ii8.PNG luyi.PNG|Wooyoung oi.PNG yt.PNG|Taecyeon Enlaces *Twitter Oficial - 2PM *Twitter Oficial |Chansung| *Twitter Ocial |Nichkhun| *Twitter Oficial |Junho| *Twitter Oficial |Junsu| *Twitter Oficial |Taecyeon| *Twitter Oficial |Wooyoung| *Pagina Oficial Categoría:Kgrupos